False Hope
by Rawr-xo
Summary: Rukia lived life to the full until the day she saw him. Now she can't stop thinking of him. Everytime she think's she's getting close, false hope gets the better of her. Why couldn't she live in the world without false hope?
1. Alone

* * *

**False Hope**

* * *

_**Alone**_

* * *

_**Summery://**_

_Rukia, an normal girl, lived life to the full until the day she saw him. Now she can't stop thinking of him. He's everyway. Everytime she think's she's getting close, false hope gets the better of her. Why couldn't she live in the world without false hope, but what she wants to know is, is false hope such a bad thing?_

_**RukiaXIchi fanfiction**

* * *

_

Hey, just thought I'de let you know, this story is kinda how my life is but I made it better of course! 

_**Disclamer:**// I don't own bleach nor any of the charaters and the song, it's not mine. The songs **Mika's **__from **Happy Ending.**_

* * *

She sat alone, staring out of the window. Ever since she laid her eyes on him, he was all she could think about. His name painted across her head. His face carved into the corners of her mind. Him.

"Miss Kuchiki...Miss Kuchiki..." Sensei repeated. Rukia was too busy staring through the window to notice.

"RUKIA!" Shouted her class mate, Renji, to get her attention.

"Ge-Ge?" She mubbled as she turned to see Sensei stood over her. Everyone began giggling as she sunk in her chair, blushing.

"Now that Miss Kuchiki is paying attention, maybe she could tell us what year Shakespeare wrote Romeo And Juliet?" He asked, giving her a dirty look.

"Erm .. in .. the .. 16th Century?" She said, quitely. Sensei nodded and rolled his eyes. He carried on his talk about Shakespeare as Rukia fell back into her trance. The bell rang at the normal time. She packed her bag and stood. Each day was the same thing. Wake up, school, bed. That was it. Nothing seem to be there anymore for her. Just loneliness. No one was really there for her to talk to properly. They all made jokes out of her for liking who she did. No one took her seriously. It's like no one understood how she felt.

"Rukia!" Shouted one of her close friends, Momo.

"Ah, Momo, Ohayo" she smiled. They both walked out of their classroom together and went towards their lockers.

"I saw your little blush vesta then" she giggled. Rukia smiled. Momo stopped laughing and looked at her. "Something wrong, Ruki?"

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine thanks." she smiled. She walked down the corridoor and opened her locker. Throwing stuff in, she heard giggling behind her. Looking, she saw a girl and boy walking together.

"Haha, you are one nutter, Ichi!" the girl giggled. She turned and saw Rukia. "Erm, I'll see ya later Ichi ..."

"Okay, later Tatsuki" the boy said. "Hey Rukia!" he smiled. She just smiled and waved at him. She turned back around and slammed her locker shut. "You okay?" He asked, worried.

With her back still to him, she replyed " Yeah, just fine. I have to go, bye." she said shaking her head and walking away. Ichigo and the two girls eyes followed her.

"Sup with Rukia?" Tatsuki asked. Momo shook her head. Little whispers could be heard from them two but Ichigo didn't listen to them.

_Get a hold of yourself, girl. Tatsuki would never do that .._ she thought to herself. Tatsuki and Ichigo were childhood friends and always are together. Rukia always felt like she liked him as well but the worst feeling she had was that he liked her back. This always ate Rukia up inside. Everything she wanted belonged to another. Rangkiu, one of her friends who was very gobby, ran up behind her and cover her eyes.

"Guess whoo!!" she sang, giggling.

"Ran.." she began.

"Yay! Woo ya got it right Ruki!" she sang, spinning around her. "How are you today, honey?"

"Fine I gue.."

"Good! Well I gotta go, bye Rukia!" she sung giving her a hug and skipping away. This was part of their normal day. Them two don't talk that much and when they do, Rangkiu always butts in. Rukia can never get a word in.

"Rukia!" Shouted a voice behind her. Turning, she saw her childhood friend, Renji.

"Hey Renji!" she smiled.

"I need your help!" he said, despretaly. "It's about Hinamori. I need to find out what she like's, how she wants to be asked out .."

"You're asking Momo out?!" she screamed a little to loud. Renji's eye's popped out of his head in shock.

"**WHAT?!** I'm not! It's my friend." He shouted. Rukia tilted her head as she didn't know which friend. Renji crouched down to her level and whispered in her ear. To her delight, she smiled and hugged Renji.

"Yes!" she shouted. "When?" Renji was about to say until Rukia saw Momo a few steps behind them. "Momo!" she said, smiling. Momo smiled back.

"Hi Rukia, Abaria-san." she smiled. Renji nodded his head at her. "Rukia, are you okay? You seemed a little _'Argh'_ when Tatsuki and Ichigo came." Renji understood why. He smiled at Rukia.

"Well, I gotta go now, I'll ring ya later Ruki" He said, hugging her and walking away. Renji knew how much Rukia was in love with Ichigo. You could just tell in her eyes. You could feel the hurt she felt when she saw them. Together.

"Yea, I'm fine Momo, I need to go. I promised my mum I'de be home early to help out 'cause I'm baby sitting later." She fake smiled. "I'll ring later if I can." and with that, she took off leaving a confused Momo on her own.

* * *

She walked home alone. Children could be heard around her, playing. She thought about earlier that day.

_"Hey Rukia, you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go. Bye."_

_Damn I must of looked like an ignorant ... idiot!_ she thought _Oh I hope he doesn't take it personally. Stupid Tatsuki, stupid school .. stupid me. _She turned her mind back to the beautiful scenary she walked past. Trees surrounded her as she walked down the pathway. Snow fell light. Some fell on her arm. As noone was around, she began singing to herself.

**This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending,**

**This is the way that we love,  
Like its forever,  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.**

"Rukia!" she heard from now the path. Turning scarlet, she turned to see one of her friends, Nemu. She thought Nemu couldn't hear her singing .. well .. she _hoped _she couldn't anyway.

"Hey Nemu." she said, sweetly. "You okay?"

"Y...Ye..ah" she panted as she was out of breath from running to catch up to Rukia. "Girl, ... you .. walk fast" she said with her hands on her knees.

"Sorry" Rukia smiled. "I didn't see you, I would of slow down." Nemu threw her arms in the air indicating it was okay. Once Nemu got back her breath, she stood upright and began walking home with Rukia.

"Hey, thanks for baby sitting Sophie tonight. My mum and me are going this big meal thing and kids under 10 can't go. I hope there wasn't anything you wanted to do tonight" Nemu said, feeling guilty.

"No, it's okay." She said with a warm smile. "How old is Sophie now? About 3years?" Nemu nodded. "Ah, okay." She said. "At least she isn't 3months, I can't handle the crying." they giggled.

They carried on walking through the snow giggling and talking about different things. Soon, they came to their doors.

"Okay, I'll be around about 7, that okay?" Rukia asked as Nemu was walking through her door.

"Yep, that be great, thanks so much Rukia, ya the best!" She said, hugging her. "See ya later!" She smiled, walking into her door.

"Okay, bye!" She said, walking down to the door next to Nemu's.

Opening the door, she was attack by her mum. "**RUKIA!!** Where the hell have you been?! I asked you to get home early to help me with tonight!" she shouted. Same old mum she thought. Suddenly, something came to her.

"Wait, tonight? What's tonight?" She asked, following her to her room.

"It's you're father's Awards Ceramony tonight at The Dorchester." Rukia's eye's popped out their sockets.

"But mum, I'm babysitting Sophie tonight!" Her mother laughed.

"That's okay, you're not going anyway." Rukia gave her a funny look.

"Thanks mum.." She said, sarcasticly.

"Sorry, only me and him can go. Please help me!" She said, entering her room with Rukia following her. Rukia jumped onto the bed and watched her mother open her cupboard and pull out two dresses. "Which one do you like more, Sweet and Sassy**..(Note:// Its a White strapless dress with a black bow around it)**.. or Hot Momma! **(A short black dress with a red bow)**" Rukia looked at the two.

"Defo Sweet and Sassy. Sorry mum, but the other one looks a little to sluttly for The Dorchester." she smiled. Her mum looked at the black dress and began to nod.

"Yeah .. yeah I see where you're coming from. Okay, thanks Rukia! Now shoo, do some homework or something I'll come show you what it looks like in a bit." Rukia nodded and jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

_Ring Ring._

Rukia ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Mushi, Mushi?"

"Ohayo Ruki!" sung one of her friends, Orihime. Orihime was one of the sweetest girls anyone would ever meet.

"Hey Hime! You okay?" she asked, smiling. Orihime made anyone happy just by saying hello.

"I'm great thanks! Ishida just asked me to go the cinama's with him tonight." She obliviously said.

"Hime, that's great news!" she sounded happy for her friend. _At least someone is noticing her_ she thought.

"...It is?" she asked. Okay, she may be the sweetest girl you'll ever know, but she isn't exactly the brightest.

"Yes, he asked you out on a date!"

"A date?" she said confused. Suddenly "**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**!!" was screamed down the phone.

"Yeah, my ears there .."

"**I HAVE A DATE! I HAVE A DATE! I HAVE A DATE WITH FATE!**" a very excited Orihime sung.

"It's still there.."

"Huh? OH! Sorry Rukia-chan!" she giggled. "It's just .. I have a date! Me!" she whispered. It's true. Non of the boy's really thought about her that way.

"I know. I'm really happy for you honey!" she said, a little low. "Anyway, you better go get ready, I'll ring later!"

"Okay! Bye!" she hung up. Rukia listened to the hangup tone for a moment then hung up herself. She sighed.

"Rukiaaaa!" her mum shouted from upstairs. She walked upstairs to see what her mother wanted. Walking past all the photo's of her and her sister as children. She was older then her by three years. She was in college now. They use to be best friends, she could tell her everything. She walked upto her mum's door.

"Mum?" she asked, pushing the door open slighty. She gasped. "Oh my god! Mum! That is so cute!" she screamed as she ran into see her mother more closely. "The Sweet and Sassy was a great idea from me!" she said, blowing her own trumpet.

"It does? It's okay then? Oh good. Thanks Rukia, ya a darling!" she said hugging her daughter. "Oh, by the way, we might not be back till late tomorrow, is that okay?" Rukia was messing with the bow on her mothers dress.

"Yeah that's fine .. wait, tomorrow?" she asked, shocked. "I'm home alone tonight?" she asked. Her mother nodded. Rukia just smiled fakely. "That's okay mum. I hope you have a great time!"

"Thanks sweetie, I will." she said, putting her makeup on.

* * *

The clock struck seven when Rukia knocked on Nemu's house. Nemu answered the door dressed in a black dress that was just above her knee's with a thin white ribbon in her hair.

"Oh hey! You're here!" She smiled. "**MUM! RUKIA'S HERE**! Come in, come!" she said, pulling her in by her hand.

"Thanks, Wow, I love your dress! It's well nice!" she smiled. Nemu giggled.

"Thank you!" she smiled, genuinely. Nemu's mum walked behind them whilst putting her earrings in.

"Ah, Rukia. Thank you for coming! She's not ate yet so the pizza number is on the fridge, she can't have chocolate because last time, she choked so we're not letting her have it until she's older. Erm .. that's about it I think, oh! Incase of emergency, my numbers on the side. Thank you again, Rukia! We'll be back about 10. See ya later!" Said Nemu's mother.

"Rukia-chan!" said an excited little girl.

"Hey there Sophie!" she smiled, swooping her up and blowing a rasberry in her arm. Rukia was always good with kids. She basically brought up her cousins.

"Teehee" the little girl giggled innocently. "That ... tickles, ... Ruki-chan!" Nemu's mother smiled. She lent down and kissed Sophie on her head.

"Be good for Rukia." She said sweetly. The little girl giggled.

"Don't worry, she will be. Won't you little sweetie beetie!" she teased, poking her sides. This only made Sophie laugh more. "Have fun Nemu and Nemu's mum!" she smiled.

"Bye Rukia, bye Sophie." they said as they left the house. The door slammed shut.

"Rukia! I'm hungry!" Sophie said.

"Aww do ya want some foody in your tummy?" she asked. Sophie nodded. "Okay sweetie. Do you want Pizza?" She nodded again. "Okay, I'll order it." she walked into the kichen and picked up the number from the fridge and the phone. "Okay, 01925 .. 83 .."

"Hi! Thankyou for calling! This is Peppermint Pizza's, how my I help you?"

"Hey! Could I have.." she said, telling them her order.

"Sure! Someone will be around in 10mins. If not, your meal is free!"

"Thanks, take your time!" she giggled and hung up. "Soph!" she shouted. "You dinner will be here any min now!" she said walking into the living room.

"Yay!" she shouted.

Five minutes past and Sohpie and Rukia were watching telly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rukia sighed. "Another five mins and it would of been free. Oh well, better get some money." she said getting up and opening the door.

"Hey, thanks for ordering at .. Rukia?" said a fimiliar voice. She looked shocked.

"Ichigo! Hi .. Yo..you work at .. Peppermint Pizza?" Ichigo looked down to see his work clothes looked really goofy.

"Erm .. I need money ..?" she began to laugh.

"Well here ya go." she said paying him and taking the Pizza off of him.

"Erm . I didn't know you lived here."

"Oh I don't!" Ichigo gave her a funny look. "I live next door, I'm baby sitting Sophie." she smiled.

"Oh right okay!" he smiled. _His eyes, wow .. did I just think that? God, I'm sad .._ "So, anyway, I have to go deliver some more Pizza's so I'll see ya in school tomorrow" he said.

"Hmm .. Yes! Okay! Tomorrow then! .. Bye Ichigo" she smiled.

"Bye" he said as she shut the door. Rukia rested her head on the door and sighed. _Peppermint Pizza .. haha!_ she thought.

"Hey Soph! Ya Pizza's here!" She could here a _'Yay'_ from the other room. She sighed yet another sigh. _Ichigo, Ichigo, with you hair so fine, please won't you say, that you'll be mine_ she giggled to herself.

* * *

Time past when Rukia put Sophie to bed. It was just her and the TV. She checked on Sophie everyday 10mins though to make sure she was okay. The clock striked 10 as the door opened.

"Hey Rukia! It's just us. How was Sophie?" Nemu's mother asked.

"Oh, she was great! She when to sleep at 7:00 and was no trouble at all!" she smiled.

"Oh good. Thank you again Rukia. Here's the money for tonight." she smiled, handing her £45

"Erm, this is a fiver more then it's ment to be." she said, ready to hand it back.

"Yes, I know. It's a little tip for you!" she smiled. She smiled in return.

"Thank you!" she said. "Anyway, I better be getting home. Thank you again! Bye!" she said whilst walking out the door. Rukia ran to her house and entered. Once that door was shut, she slide down the door and sat alone in the dark. Alone. Again.

* * *

_**Renji..//** Okay .._

_**Me..//** Really?! **(Smiles)**_

_**Renji..//** .. no_

_**Me..// (gives a dirty look)** Don't make me spork your eye's out mister!_

_**Renji..// (Shivers in terror)**_

_**Me..//** Please R&R all advice welcome and idea's too!

* * *

_


	2. Don't Let Me Fade Away

* * *

**_False Hope

* * *

Don't Let Me Fade Away_**

* * *

_**Disclamer:**_ _I Don't Own Bleach ... Sadly_

* * *

_Even in my dream's, you don't want me._

Early morning awoke Rukia from a unpleasant dream. Sighing, she arose, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Remembering she was alone in the house, she grabbed her towel off the radiator on the other side of the room and nightgown and made her way to the bathroom. Walking past all of those pictures again, it made her think of the old times and how she missed her sister. She would be great to talk to about all of this. Once she entered the bathroom, she threw her towel and nightgown on the floor and turned the shower on. Removing her PJ's, she gentlely stepped into the shower.

_"Oh, you're one nutter Ichi!"_ she thought to herself. _I...I hate how close they are. I...I..._ tears began to roll down her face but were camouflaged by the water trickling over her. Why were they so close? Was there something there that she didn't know about? Did they lov.. oh so many thoughts ran through her head about them. Sometimes, she wondered why she loved him. There was no point, he didn't love her, well, that's what she always thought.

Moment's later, she switched off the shower and put on her gown. Exiting the room, she walked down stairs to get some breakfast. She walked slow like she was drowsy. Her mind was everywhere. Tatsuki, Peppermint Pizza, Orihime being asked out, ... Ichigo. To many thing's were going on for her to think straight. She needed someone to talk to about everything. Suddenly, the phone rang. Rushing, she picked it up.

"Mushi, Mushi?"

"Hey Ruki, it's Renji" said a rather cherpy Renji.

"Hey Renj!"

"Are you okay? I saw how you were yesterday and I was just making sure you're alright." he asked, worried.

"Oh, the Ichigo thing? Yeah, I'm okay. Their friends, right? Why shouldn't they be ..." she lowly said.

"I know, but I still know you get jealous."

"I do not!" Rukia shouted down the phone.

"Er .. ya do so!" He laughed. After a big Do-Not-Do-So fight, they began talking like normal people.

"So, ya want me take ya school?" Asked a bold Renji.

"Erm .. Okay, I'll see ya in a minute. Bye" she said hanging up. Renji and her are like brother and sister. They went out once when they were young, but it didn't feel right. Now, they were just best friend's. She ran back upstairs and chose some clothes to wear today. She decided to wear blue jeans, a white lowcut T-shirt saying "_Love's a four letter Lie_" in pink, pink converse and a black jacket.

Soon later, the red-headed boy knocked on the door. Rukia ran to open the door when the phone began to ring. She unlocked the door and opened in slightly and ran to the phone. Renji pushed the door open and walked in.

"Mushi Mushi?" she asked.

"Hey Rukia, I ... I .. we need to talk." said a gulity girl on the other end of the phone.

"Go on, Tatsuki..." she said a little worried.

"**RUKIA, CAN I EAT THIS TOAST IN HERE**?!" shouted a hungry Renji.

"Hold on,** YEAH AS LONG AS YOU CLEAN UP**!" she shouted. "Go on, Tatsuki .."

"I...i..is Renji there?" stuttered Tatsuki.

"Erm .. yeah, but he's in the kitchen."

"Oh, okay, I'll tell you at school then. Bye Ruki!" she whaled and hung up.

"Oh, bye then ..." she said quietly. Renji walked into the living room where Rukia was. Still eating his toast, he spoke.

"Who was that?" he mumbled.

"Huh? .. Oh, Tatsuki. She said she had something to tell me, but will tell me later because you were here." she said, rather confused. Renji gave her a funny look. "Anyway, we're late, we better get going."

"Ah! No we're not! There's something I want to show you!" he said covering her eye's and leading her outside. Opening the door, he stood her on the porch that over looked the drive way. Uncovering her eyes, she gasped.

"Oh my god Renji! You have a car!" she squealed running to the door. It was a shinny red paint with a black pull down roof. It was simple breath taking. Renji walked over and opened the door for her.

"Get in if ya wanna lift!" he teased pushing her in. Giggling, she slid in. Once they were in, Renji back out the drive way and drove to school.

10 minutes later, the two were outside the school gates. They were giggling and playing silly games like they normally do. They walked past loads of girls who began chatting amongest themselves about them. People would of thought they were going out they were that close. After Rukia stopped her fit of laughter, Tatsuki ran up to her and pulled her away from Renji.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"I'm so sorry..." she said with tears in her eyes.

"What for?" Rukia asked, taken back a little.

"I..Ich..igo." she stuttered.

"What about Ichigo." she asked.

"La..las..t night, after his work, he came over and .." she began.

"You .. kissed? Oh my god! You kissed him!" she struggled to form words. Rukia gasped in shock. Tears began rolling down her face.

"Wha..? N...o.." Tatsuki stutter. Rukia span on her heel and ran away towards Renji and landed in his arms. She cried into his shoulder. He knew what had happened.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay." he said, stroking her hair. Ichigo walked in the gates and straight to them.

"Rukia, are you alright?" he asked. She lifted her head and stared at him.

"No. I'm not. I'm never gonna be either!" she screamed and ran away. Renji and Ichigo stood there. Renji showed him a death glare.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, worried.

"Let's just say, one of her friends are not a good friend." he said lowly. "She planted one on someone she likes."

Ichigo gasped. "Who would do that?!" he shouted, wanting to hurt the person who made her angry. Renji gave him a funny look.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"Where was_ I_ last night? That's a strange question! I was working and stopped at Tatsuki's for something." he said, obliviously.

"And did you get a kiss from her too?" he asked rather confused.

"A kiss? God, no! Tatsuki's like my sister, I would never kiss her!" Renji gasped. _Rukia!_ he thought. Spinning, he ran away from Ichigo to find Rukia.

"Rukia! Rukia!" he shouted, trying to find her. Suddenly, he saw Hinamori.

"Hinamori!" he shouted to her. "Please tell me you've seen Rukia!" she shook her head.

"Why? Is she okay?" she asked worried.

"No, Tatsuki has just told her Ichigo was around last night and Rukia think's they kissed!" Momo gasped. "Damn, were is that girl?!" he said looking around.

"Th...tha...that's terrible!" she shouted. "**RUKIA?!**" she screamed, looking for her too. "Why would Tatsuki tell her that he was around her's? She know's Rukia will jump to conclutions." she asked him.

"I dunno, maybe she's jealous..**RUKIA!**"

"What?! I'm here.." said a teary Rukia, sat with her back to the wall. They both knelt down to her side's and told her the whole story.

"Thank's for trying to cheer me up, but it's not working. I knew there was something between them anyway. It's about time they did something. I mean, their so perfect or each other." She stutter while punch her leg. Renji grabbed her hand.

"Right, that's it, you listen to me. I've known you since before we were born! And I have never once lied to you. So why is now any different?" he asked. Rukia looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Thank's, Renji" she said.

* * *

After thrid period, Rukia went for lunch with Momo. They made their way over to their nomal table, giggling about something that happened second lesson. They sat down with Renji, Toushiro, Kira, Rangkiu, Orihime, Ishida and Tatsuki. Rukia sat next to Renji whilst Momo sat next to Toushiro.

"Ohayo, Shiro-chan!" she smiled to him.

"Hey Momo." he smiled in return. Rukia smiled and at Renji. Her eyes returned back to the sight of Momo and Toushiro. It was really sweet how close they were. They were laughing and playing like normal.

"Hey Rukia! You still on for the big game tomorrow?" Kira asked, throwing a paper ball at her to get her attention. Rukia threw him a death glare.

"Bring it on!" she shouted, throwing it back. He giggled. "Good, but we have one extra on our team now." Rukia looked at him funny.

"One extra?"

"Yeah, Ichigo.." Rukia's eye's popped out.

"O..Oh.." she stutter. Tatsuki looked up at the mention of Ichigo's name.

"Oh yeah, he told me about that match you guys have last night." Tatsuki smiled, devilishly. Rukia was set on fire inside, but she didn't show it.

"Too bad you can't come and watch, Tatsuki. You have your karate match tomorrow, right?" Rukia said and fake smiled.

"Yeah, sadly, it would be funny watching Ichigo play basketball." she giggled. Rukia new this was a compation now. She opened her mouth to say something back when Renji hit her in the back.

"Ouch! What was that for you big goof!" she shouted hitting his shoulder.

"Hey! I didn't mean to do it!" he shouted pushing her.

"Yeah, likely story!" she said pushing him back. They began having what looked like a cat fight. Everyone at the table began laughing at them when a certain orange haired boy made his way to the table.

"Hey guys" he smiled. Rukia looked up from Renji's headlock at him.

"Hey Ichigo!" she smiled. "Argh! Get off me you evil person!" she giggled pushing Renji's arm off.

"Say sorry!" he laughed.

"You're the one that started it!" she screamed. Ichigo giggled to himself and sat next to Tatsuki. Rukia saw this. She felt a tear in the back of her eye and loosly let it go. Renji saw the tear and quickly let go of her. "Finally!" she fake smiled and punched him lightly in the stomach. She could hear Ichigo and Tatsuki giggling with each other. This killed her inside.

"Rukia, you okay?" Renji whispered as everyone else were talking. Rukia just nodded to him.

"So, Kira, tomorrow, who we against?" Rukia asked loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Oh, are you playing, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Yeah, she was telling me about it before, I wish you the best of luck!" Tatsuki smiled to Ichigo. If looks could kill, Tatsuki would be dead by now.

"SO! Kira, who we against?" she shouted.

"Erm .. I think its .. The Wild Berrys." Rukia fell over in fits of laughed

"Oh my god! What a wussy name!" she laughed. Everyone else laughed aswell. It was quite silly.

"Oh, I gotta go, See ya later guys!" Tatsuki said rather loudly.

"Bye Tatsuki!" Rukia shouted.

"Oh, where you going?" Asked Ichigo.

"To the gym, I have to go pratice for my match tomorrow." Tatsuki smiled.

"Oh, I'll walk you then I'm heading there myself. Bye guys." he waved.

"Bye .." Rukia said lowly. "I .. I gotta go .. I forgot to .. do something .." she shook her head and ran out the canteen. Renji and Momo's eye's followed her.

She ran. That's all she could do. Tear's grew more by the second. Eye's followed her as she ran down the coridoor. They all seemed to stare her down. She ran into the music room. No one was there. It was empty. She sat down on a chair in the middle of the room and let the couple of loose tears roll. She sighed.

"Don't let me fade into the dark." That's all she said. "Don't let me fade away"

* * *

_**Me..//** Well .._

_**Renji..//** Hahahaa I put her in a headlock!** (chants)**_

_**Me..//** .. Okay_

_**Momo..//** I feel sorry for Rukia-chan, she's trying so hard but he can't see her!_

_**Rukia..// **Oh, don't worry Momo, he WILL see me!_

_**Ichigo..//** .. I will?_

**_Rukia..// (Evil Laughs)_**

_**Me..//** R&R PLEASEE!!_


End file.
